


Hyungwon, the Morgue Worker

by pipsiev2



Series: drabbles that i'll probably never complete [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, techincally uncompleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: “Very funny,” Changkyun says sarcastically, “truly the peak of comedy.”Hyungwon looks him in the eyes. “I work in the morgue you fucking dumbass.”





	Hyungwon, the Morgue Worker

Hyungwon should probably take his job more seriously, considering the fact that he spends all day with dead people.

 

“Very funny,” Changkyun says sarcastically, “truly the peak of comedy.”

 

Hyungwon looks him in the eyes. “I work in the morgue you fucking dumbass.” That’s not a lie, as much as Hyungwon kind of wishes that it was. Maybe then he wouldn’t be stuck with Changkyun every day.

 

“You love me!” Is Changkyun’s unrelenting response everytime Hyungwon verbalizes his thoughts. It’s also on the list of things that aren’t a lie as much as Hyungwon wants it to be. Honestly, Hyungwon doesn’t know  _ what _ he’d do without Changkyun’s constant company by his side as he works, despite how much he may complain. 

 

Sure, others sometime come and chat with Hyungwon for a while, but other than Changkyun, he doesn’t really get any constant company down here.

 

“Maybe people are scared of you.” A newcomer by the name of Jooheon says. “Like, you work in a morgue by yourself with next to no human company.” He shrugs. “That’s kind of creepy, no offense.”

 

“None taken.” Hyungwon isn't really paying that much attention to what Jooheon’s saying, since he has to work on the body right now, but he’s listening enough to at least process the words being spoken towards him. Sitting by the dead body is also Changkyun, who laughs.

 

“I don’t think Hyungwon’s scary. Weird, maybe, but not scary.” Changkyun starts poking the body’s cheek as he speaks, and Hyungwon thinks he should probably stop him.

 

Jooheon, apparently, also thinks Changkyun should stop, if his “Are you allowed to play with the deceased?” is anything to go by.

 

Changkyun looks him in the eyes. “I am the deceased.” He says in the most deadpan tone Hyungwon’s ever heard from him. “Technically  _ you’re _ the deceased, actually.” Changkyun’s laughing again.

 

Hyungwon thinks that he should comment on what Changkyun just said, but it’s not like he’s wrong. The body on the table  _ is _ Jooheon’s, and Changkyun’s is probably scattered somewhere, since his body got cremated after the funeral. “Just because you’re right,” Hyungwon decides on, “doesn’t mean you should say it.”

 

“I have a right of speech and I will abuse it as much as I can.” Is the only response he gets. Not really surprising, considering he’s talking to Changkyun, but Hyungwon’s pretty sure that there’s no laws for ghosts, so it doesn’t really make much sense, either.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my wips since jan and i have no idea what to do with it so here
> 
> twit: @idkdenxero


End file.
